<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MVP by mirrorwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965348">MVP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorwriting/pseuds/mirrorwriting'>mirrorwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorwriting/pseuds/mirrorwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caps擅长利用自己的优势，尤其是外貌和Perkz的珍视。<br/>Caps/Perkz，斜线有意义<br/>白切黑Caps x G2共享P<br/>其实共享P并没有什么体现，只是一个大背景。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Rasmus "Caps" Winther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MVP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caps不介意队友的任何行为，只要他们之间的游戏理解相似并且互相信任。这些冠冕堂皇的话，他带着真挚纯粹的眼神演讲了无数次，直到Caps再一次看见Perkz脖颈上的吻痕，他不可控制地在脑海中还原出了体位。</p><p>他介意，年轻的身体里欲望和冲动同时发酵。</p><p>第三局FNC水晶爆炸，Perkz勾过来的距离太暧昧了，嘴唇不经意间擦过他的脸颊。Caps一愣，身体惯性地回身拥抱站起来的Mikyx，被抱着转了个圈。透过Mikyx的肩膀，男孩对Perkz露出一个天真又有点委屈的笑容。</p><p>Perkz点了点头。</p><p>Caps加入G2是为了冠军，准确来讲，今年是为了S赛冠军，他愿意为了这个冠军做到一切。Perkz也是，他给了Caps最大的筹码，他说，“我和Caps在一起能战胜任何人”。</p><p>“我不管留下痕迹的是谁，总之，我长大了。”Caps耷拉着脑袋坐在床边，他知道他的队长愿意为了他做任何事。</p><p>Caps的表情在刘海的掩盖下晦暗不清，但声音里的低落还是昭示着他的难过。Perkz揉了揉男孩柔软的金发，担忧地说，“如果你准备好的话，就不能后悔了。”</p><p>“MVP应该有同样的待遇。”Caps在床上滚了两圈，理直气壮地说，“不给就送。”</p><p>Perkz忍不住笑起来，“你是上一年的MVP。”</p><p>Caps一下子坐起来，沿着Perkz的臀线，手指灵活地把队服脱下来扔在一边，蜻蜓点水般吻着他的唇，含混地说，“我保证我也会是夏季赛的MVP。 ”</p><p>他们搂着对方的腰躺在床上，一开始Caps甚至不知道身体摆放的位置，无措地虚扶在Perkz的背脊，但很快他找到了该停留的地方。</p><p>“等等——”Perkz看着Caps挤润滑剂的动作叫停。</p><p>“怎么了，你不喜欢吗？”Caps垂下眼，茫然地歪了歪头。</p><p>“我不是这个意思，Rasmus……”Perkz看着Caps因为紧张而睁大的眼睛，认命地叹了口气，他稍微分了分双腿，“算了，做你想要的。”</p><p>Caps像被赦免一样松了口气，眼底的水光收敛。他的舌尖扫过Perkz的齿关，毫不可惜地用润滑剂涂满整个食指，慢慢地没入后穴律动。</p><p>我追你怎么可能是为了让你操我。</p><p>当然Caps没有说出口，他有意无意地刮着入口边缘，带进第二根手指揉软括约肌。</p><p>新开封的润滑剂被挤掉了三分之一，Perkz没心情抱怨Caps的浪费，毕竟不能指望一个毫无经验的处男有多么熟练，但Caps在他揶揄的眼神里懂了隐含的意思。</p><p>“我不知道该用多少。”Caps扁了扁嘴，搅弄着他的内壁。一边看着Perkz被难以忽略的水声弄得难耐的神情，一边恶意地整个抽出又没入，享受着他急促的呼吸，“但过量总比少量舒服一些，用掉的我会买回来补上。”</p><p>Perkz在不断的戳刺下几乎要化在他怀里，职业选手敲击键盘的手指有一层薄薄的茧，Caps在他的腿根处抚摸，包裹住阴囊，灼热的呼吸停在Perkz耳边。电流一样的快感在Perkz身上持续地、疯狂地滑过，两种同时叠加的刺激都不足以让Perkz高潮，但让脱离手指的后穴越来越空虚。</p><p>Perkz捏了捏Caps的脸，喘息着夹紧腿间的手，“Rasmus，你还不行吗？”</p><p>在他说出更多的语言挑衅之前，Caps软软地笑了一下，胯部贴在Perkz腰间，性器破开褶皱顶进前端，分泌的肠液顺势被推回体内。Caps被紧致的甬道依附着，热胀生痛。他确定Perkz也不是很舒服，但这比任何方式的自慰或者他们之间互助的手活都刺激。</p><p>“你慢一点……”Perkz闷哼了一声，有些迟来的羞赧。</p><p>Caps卡在那个位置，抬起清澈的眼睛。他拉着Perkz的手放在他们交合的位置，身下一寸一寸地顺着肠壁深入，直到不能再进一步。他抚平Perkz微微皱起的眉，小狗似地舔舐，间隙中认真地问，</p><p>“Luka，我该怎么做？”</p><p>“Luka，我这么做对吗？”</p><p>“Luka……”</p><p>微弱的灯光照进房间，身下的敏感点被不断撩拨，Perkz用那种要命的眼神看着他。自然的泪水中填满了星云，璀璨的北欧极光，像是安抚和诱哄。Caps呼吸窒了一瞬，凝聚的汗落进Perkz的颈窝，他俯身亲吻归位的神。</p><p>穴肉在顶弄中被拉起碾过，腻腻地缠着反复运动的阴茎。Caps顶到那个凸起的敏感点，缓慢又坚定地擦过去，“你不说话，我是做对了吧。”</p><p>微妙的充实感开发了Perkz更多的敏感点，体内结合的温度越来越高。他懒得思考身体的变化，只是打开全部赤裸地接纳Caps，一阵骤然的空白，前端的精液抽搐着射在小腹间。Perkz一点儿都不打算压抑自己，他咬住Caps的肩膀，留下一个渗着血丝的齿痕，然后用柔软的舌尖啄吻吮吸。</p><p>“我是你的，Luka，我是你的……”Caps感受不到肩上绵绵的疼痛，声音因为情潮变得甜蜜而满足。他抵着Perkz的鼻尖，一遍一遍地重复这个名字，耸动的腰身更加用力，房间里回荡着肉体拍打的撞击声。</p><p>高潮后的不应期让Perkz腰软腿软，他呻吟变成缠绵的低喘，睫毛濡湿成一团，喉结随着动作的冲撞上下滚动。Caps管不了那么多，他用绵长的吻把Perkz口中乱七八糟的祈求吞咽下去，沿着锁骨吻到蔓延着潮红的胸口，舌尖舔舐着乳首。</p><p>这些红痕最终会变成淤青，想着Perkz在洗澡的时候冲刷掉它们的样子，Caps扣住他的手，掐着Perkz的耻骨，压向自己的胯部迅速抽插，最后一吻终了，他抽出阴茎射在痉挛的腿间。</p><p>“明天你就要回家吗？”Caps屈起腿跪在Perkz面前，替他擦掉那些精液。</p><p>Caps孩子气的不安让Perkz找回一点游刃有余的把握。他扯过被子，尾椎传来隐隐的酸痛，但还是借力把男孩抱进被褥里，“那是明天的事了，现在我希望我们未来的MVP跟我睡好春天的最后一晚。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>